pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost in a Storm
Phineas and Ferb are lying in the backyard, fanning themselves. Phineas: It's too hot to be doing something today, Ferb! Isabella comes through the gate. Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Whatcha' doin. Phineas: Isabella, what's the matter? Isabella: The store has run out of fans to sell. Phineas: Come over and I'll fan you. Isabella: Thanks guys. Candace is in her bedroom, listening to Jeremy's music on her headphones. Her phone rings and she picks it up. Candace: Hello! Caller: HOT! HOT! HOT! Candace puts down the phone. Candace: Geez! Her phone rings again. She picks it up. Caller: HOT! HOT! HOT! She puts down the phone. Candace: How many people are bragging about the high temperature today?! Candace's phone rings again. She picks it up. Candace: What! Stacy: Candace, it's me Stacy! Candace: Oh, sorry, some random person keeps calling me saying “Hot, hot hot”. Stacy: I received two of them this morning. Candace: Me too. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are lying underneath the tree. Ferb: It's too hot today. Isabella: Yeah BANG! Phineas: What was that? They race out the gate, and find a giant fan in their front garden. Phineas: Cool! A giant fan. This should cool us down. Phineas presses the “2” button and the fan switches on. The wind blows Phineas, Ferb and Isabella down the road. Isabella: Switch it off! Phineas manages to reach the fan and presses a button again. The fan switches off. Phineas shakes his head. Isabella: Let's try number 1. Isabella presses the “1” button. The fan switches on and blows out cold air. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella: Ah! The fan suddenly blows up. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella cough. Phineas: Oh, my! Ferb! Look! Phineas, Ferb and Isabella look into the sky. A tornado is heading down at them. Phineas: Tornado! They run inside. Isabella: There's a tornado outside! Mom: Everyone down to the basement! Perry chatters and goes down a tube. Phineas grabs Perry. Phineas: Where are you going, Perry?! Come on! Mom: Candace! Candace is listening to her headphones again. She looks out the window and sees something twirling. Candace: Eeek! Tornado! She races downstairs and into the “Panic Room”, which is below the basement. She comes down the ladder and closes the door. Her family stares at her. Candace: What?! Give me Mr. Miggins! Ferb hands Candace a teddy bear. Candace hugs it. The wind can be heard outside. Air travels through the vent. A piece of paper lands on the floor. Lawrence picks it up and reads it. Dad: To Phineas, I love you, signed “I'm not telling you”. Isabella: Gimme that! Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Perry jumps into the tube wearing his hat. Monogram: Quite a storm out there, Carl! I hope Agent P.... Perry comes down the tube. Monogram: There you are Agent P! Even though there's a tornado out there, we need you to stop Doofenshmirtz from drilling a tunnel underground to build a subway. Step on it Agent P! Perry is catapulted out of his seat. Monogram: See Carl, that's why I don't want Doofenshmirtz building subways. They're too dirty! Perry, now in the sky, pulls a cord and glides along. The tornado passes him and sucks him in. He lands in the agent lair again. Perry walks up to the hatch, but he can't open it. Phineas: I'm sure he'll be fine! Birds start tweeting outside. The sound of wind stops. Mom: The tornado's stopped! Candace: Finally! All of the family step outside. Phineas: It's the perfect day! It's a perfect day, for sun-glinding. It's a perfect day for fan-building. Oh, it's a perfect day for, stepping outside and smelling the air. Waving to the neighbours going on holiday. It's a perfect day! It's a perfect day for standing outside in the middle of a field. It's a perfect day, for swimming in the pool with your friends. It's a perfect day! All of the family stare at Phineas. Mom: That's not gonna happen. Linda and Lawrence go inside the house. Phineas: Perry, where are you? Let's go look for him. Doofenshmirtz is slouched in a chair in his lab. Doofenshmirtz: Uh! I'm not gonna build another evil invention today. The fan-inator was one of the fanniest inventions ever. Fanniest – is that even a word? Hmm... Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are searching around Doof's building for Perry. Phineas: Perry! Where are you? Doofenshmirtz peers out his window. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella look up. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus? He hasn't come yet to thwart my plans. Isabella and Ferb look at Phineas. Phineas shrugs. Phineas: Perry! They walk off. Doofenshmirtz leans on the windowsill. Perry, in his lair, is still trying to open the door to the outside. He grabs a catapult from off-screen and pulls the catapulted seat back. He presses a lever which places it in place. Perry jumps inside it. He pulls the lever forward. The lair door suddenly opens. Perry gasps. The catapult launches Perry in to the sky. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are looking for Perry in a field. Perry is flying across the sky above the three. Isabella: What was that? Ferb: Probably just a bird or a small plane. Phineas: Hmm.... Perry lands on a cliff miles away. Isabella: Guys, we're never gonna find Perry. Maybe we should just give up. Phineas: Give up! Isabella, this is our pet we're talking about here! Sure, we didn't look for our pet dog, Bucky, after it ran away to a bunny farm, but this is a platypus! Perry is the most special platypus to us! If you don't care that much about my pet, then me and Ferb can continue this search on our own! See you back at the house. Phineas and Ferb walk off-screen, while Isabella stands shocked. Candace is in her bedroom, lying on her bed. Candace: I wonder where Phineas and Ferb are. (silence) Oh, yeah, they went looking for Perry! I wonder how they're doing. Maybe I should look for them. Candace gets up and walks out her bedroom door. Candace runs from the backyard. Candace: Phineas, Ferb! Where are you? She runs off-screen. Phineas and Ferb are trudging in a mud puddle. Phineas has an angry look on his face. Phineas: I can't believe Isabella won't care for Perry! She used to be very friendly to him by bringing him toys and even helped me plan a birthday party for him. Ferb, until Isabella says that she cares enough to look after Perry, stay away from her. Ferb: Are you sure about that, Phineas? Isabella was just tired! Phineas: Ferb, let's just try and find Perry until the rain starts. Drops of water come from the sky. Phineas: Well, at least it's not like a tornado. Candace runs through a gate into a field. Candace: Phineas! Phineas! Where are you? (tearfully) I don't want to lose you. Candace falls to the ground, crying. Linda and Lawrence are sat on the couch. Lawrence is reading a newspaper, and Linda is reading a magazine. Dad: Honey, do you know where the kids are? Mom: I think they're looking for Perry. Rain is falling outside. Mom: I hope they've got their coats. Phineas and Ferb are walking through a small pond. Rain is pouring down. They are wearing yellow-coloured coats. Phineas: It's good we packed coats, Ferb! If we didn't we would have been soaked. The screen swirls around. Phineas is lying down on the muddy grass. Phineas: Huh? Oh, Ferb, we could've packed coats! I had a dream that... Ferb? Ferb? Oh, now Ferb's missing! Candace is trudging through a muddy puddle, wearing a waterproof jacket. Candace: Goodness me, Phineas and Ferb must be really far ahead. I hope there're OK. Linda and Lawrence are sat watching TV. Announcer on TV: The rain is pouring down here! I didn't predict rain! Here's the weather forecast. Lawrence switches the TV off by pressing a button on the remote. The door swings open. Ferb, dripping with water, stands there. He walks upstairs. Linda and Lawrence peer over. The door closes. The two parents stare at the TV. Lawrence: I'm so glad I installed that automatic door closer. Lawrence continues reading the newspaper and Linda returns to reading her magazine. Lawrence: Oooh! Weather of the Day! Phineas is trudging through muddy grass, towards a cliff. Perry glides off the cliff, tape on his hang-glider. Phineas sits down on the edge of the cliff. Tears are in his eyes, as he looks down the cliff into the river. Rain falls into the river. Water starts falling from Phineas' direction. Candace comes across a piece of Phineas shoe while trudging through muddy grass. She peers up through the rain and finds Phineas sat on the the edge of the cliff. Phineas: Oh Perry. (through tears) Where are you? (starts crying) Candace sits next to Phineas on the cliff. She puts her arm around Phineas' shoulders. Candace: What's the matter, Phineas? Phineas: I can't find Perry. He's disappeared. Candace: Phineas, I asure you that Perry is back at the house, in his bed, sound asleep. Phineas wipes tears away. Phineas: Really? Candace: Yes. Candace throws her waterproof jacket into the river at the bottom of the cliff. The wind blows Phineas off the cliff. Phineas: Ahh! Candace! Candace grabs hold of Phineas' arm. Candace: I won't let you fall, Phineas. Candace's phone rings. She puts her hand in her hair and pulls out her phone. Phineas: Wow, your hair can hold a phone? Candace: Shh! Oh, hi Jeremy! Yes, uh-huh, OK! I'll be there at 5. See ya. Candace lets go of Phineas' arm as she puts her phone back in her hair. Phineas: Aaaaaaahhhh! Candace peers into the cliff. Phineas is screaming as he falls into the river. One of Phineas' robots floats on top of the water. Candace: Phineas?! He's dead! (starts crying) Phineas looks up into the sky, where he sees Candace crying on the cliff. Phineas: What's the matter Candace? Candace: Phineas, you're alive? Phineas: Yeah, the robot broke my fall. Candace: Catch me! Candace jumps to the bottom of the cliff. She falls into Phineas' arms. They swim off -screen. Phineas and Candace, hand-in-hand, make their way into the house. They stare at Perry, which is lying in his bed. Phineas and Candace go upstairs and into their bedrooms. Phineas lies on his bed, unaware that he's dripping with water, and stares at the window, where the sun shines through it. Phineas: Today was a great day. Phineas is in the backyard with Isabella. Phineas: I'm sorry about yesterday, Isabella. Isabella: That's OK. Phineas: I'll have to admit, I was a little grumpy. The two laugh and lie on the grass. Isabella and Phineas hug each other. Rain starts falling. The two stand up. Phineas: Rain? It forecast sun! I don't believe it, the weather forecaster are getting everything wrong these days.... Isabella kisses Phineas on the cheek. Phineas eyes open wide. Phineas stares at Isabella and they walk hand-in-hand inside. Perry on his hand-glider, glides across the screen. Women: Perry! Perry the Platypus! Category:Fanon Works